Caved in
by lost-Dane
Summary: Denmark Norway and Iceland are stuck in a cave and a bad blizzard is coming will they be able to pull through to survive? read and find out.
1. a long day

The winter was harsh it never seemed to stop snowing. Cold, weak, and slowly losing hope. Denmark, Norway, and Iceland where all together stuck in a cave there only light they had was from a small hole in the very top the size of a clenched fist . it was too far up for anyone to climb it. It lit up the inside of the cave well enough for them to see.

"This is all your fault you're such an idiot!" the small Norwegian man said in a anger tone yelling at the taller Dane they were in another argument.

"How is this my fault!" Confused and angry Denmark wasn't handling the situation the best he could of.

"If we didn't followed you here-"

"Well how was I supposed to know the entrance was going to collapse!"

"Will the two of you just shut up!" the young Icelandic boy was huddle in the comer of the cave, his arms crossed over his legs trying to keep warm. He was looking at where the entrance should have been but now is nothing but snow and rocks. Tired of listening to the two bicker back and forth he slowly looked at them "You guys fighting isn't helping anyone here." He laid his head down on his knees, he closed his eyes, Feeling sick he tried the best he could not to show it.

"ja, Ice is right." The Dane said under his breath.

Norway just ignored him. Taking a couple steps he sat next to his brother to help keep the both of then warm. Putting his small frail hands in Iceland soft white hair keeping a monotoned expression the Norwegian said calm and comforting voice.

"Things will be okay, I'm sure Sweden and Finland are looking for us right now."

"Heh, I'm sure your right." Iceland wasn't confident in what his brother was saying, he knew the situation was bad, he started to doubt that anyone would find them, they were in the middle of the forest the weather was bad and their tracks where probably covered by the snow.

Denmark still standing finally decided to sit across from the two. Taking deep breath he could see his own breath the cave was getting colder which meant the sun was slowly setting down and the moon will soon show up and if they were lucky enough shine bright enough to light up the night sky. Shivering the tall blonde man spoke "We should make a fire out of something."

Both lifting one eyebrow , Norway and Iceland looked at him curiously "Out of what!" they said in unison.

Denmark looked around well what about? "He paused picking up a small broken branch "This!" His voice sounding hopeful he gave a weak smile.

"That wouldn't work." the Norwegian voice full of annoyance. "And what would we use to light it up anyways?" keeping the same tone.

Denmark paused for a while thinking "OH!" He remembered something, digging in his red pants pocket that was covered in dirt and mud he pulled out a clear red lighter that had a crack running up the center of it from when it was stepped on by accident. "This could work! "He showed the lighter to the two of them.

Giving him a mean look Norway sighed "Whatever, if think that will work then go for it." The Norwegian didn't really care for what the Dane did at this point. He was more worried for his younger brother, scooting closer to him the short blonde male looked over to his sibling giving a concerning look, The Icelandic was shivering, Norway felt useless he couldn't do much for him. "Iceland Are you okay?" He put his cold hand on his shoulder nudging him to make sure he wasn't asleep.

Iceland slowly lifted his head up he looked at his brother, looking more pale and tired then he was before "yea!" he paused and started to cough harshly "I'm alright." He lied not wanting to concern anyone. Iceland put his head back down on his knees wanting to fall asleep for a bit but he kept a strong will not to.

He was never good at lying Norway thought to himself. He looked over to see what Denmark was doing. The Dane was on his hands and knees crawling around looking for more branches and twigs to help build the fire. He crawled back to his spot with only a hand full of twigs, leaves, and a couple dead plants. Denmark started to build a small fire pit, it only took him a few minutes to finish it. Grabbing his lighter the Dane flicked it a couple times before a small flame appeared . Carefully he lit the little pile of plants, the flame grew bigger. Denmark smiled widely sitting back in the position he was before. "There! I got it to work!" Proud of himself he looked to see Iceland and Norway. His smiled instantly faded away he felt horrible he never wanted this to happen to them they did nothing wrong to deserve this.

Iceland started to cough again it was getting worse for him he balled up tighter hoping it would help get him warmer .His small pale hands started to turn purple, it was hurting him but he kept quite. The night started to get colder the snow started to fall down harder, a blizzard was starting.

-To be continued-


	2. Arrival

Earlier on in the day as the sun was just coming up its light gleamed off of a log cabin. The log cabin wasn't very spacious, but it was good enough for five. The Nordics where staying in it for the cold winter to get away from the rest of the world, a vacation, but they wouldn't stay in it for long. A week or two was the time they were planning on staying before heading back and working again.

Running fast and nearly out of breath, Denmark hurried to get to the biggest room in the cabin. "Heh I'm gunna get the best room for this King!", sliding and over excited the Dane slid past the room he wanted. Norway didn't hesitate to reject the tall blond and take the room for himself. Norway looked over to Iceland giving a hand gesture to come on in the room with him so they could share. Sweden walked over to the second room that was in the cabin while the commotion was going on over on the other side. Knowing the Swedish man he would have to share a room with his 'Wife' , Finland short and sweet as ever wasn't bothered by sharing a room with him. The Finnish rather preferred to be with him then by himself .

Both room now occupied, Denmark had no choice left but the dirt ridden green couch that was old and run down the fabric was starting to fall apart at the seams , and it squeaked every time it was sat on. Denmark flopped on the couch not caring how noisy it was. Kicking off his shoes the Dane dozed off in warm thoughts of the trip and spending quality time with the family.

A loud thud shook the cabin. It was Denmark , he had fallen off the couch. Jolting upwards in pain the Dane looked around seeing if he has been pushed off but instead finding himself alone in the room. Everyone else seemed to be outside playing.

Denmark stood up, trying to stop blushing. He was grateful that no one had been inside to notice his unfortunate mishap. He grabbed his shoes from where they'd fallen and went outside to join the other Nordics in their game.

"Hej!," Denmark shouted as he stepped outside. He was greeted with a snowball just barely missing his face. Norway grumbled for a short moment about missing before hiding behind Iceland as Denmark joined in the game and tried to take his revenge. Snowballs where flying everywhere across the sky , laughter filled the atmosphere , happy time brought them closer together , nothing could tear them apart for as long as they were together. After a while they grew tired and deiced to head inside for the rest of the day.

The cabin was starting to feel like fridge, Finland contently went over to the fire place to start up a fire to get the place warmed up for them , humming a tune the small Finish looked around , but something seemed to be missing. The fire wood.

"Hmm!"

"What's wrong?" the tallest Nordic said in curiosity.

"We seem to be out of wood for the fire."

"Denmark , go get some more fire wood." Sweden barked orders at the Dane.

"WHAT! Why do I have to go out?" Denmark didn't want to go back out in to the cold.

"JUST GO!" Sweden continued barking orders.

"Fine, but I don't want to go alone."

There was a slight pause for it seemed no one wanted to go with him.

"I-I'll go.." Iceland heisted but wanted to be the bigger person in the awkward situation, Norway sighed.

"If Ice is going then I'm going as well"

Finland smiled as they all came to an agreement. "Great," he smiled warmly as the three of them got ready to head back out for simple fire wood.

Watching the three leave, Finland went over to Sweden who was on the old couch and sat next to him. It was the perfect opportunity to cuddle without anyone bothering them.

The time grew longer and longer before anyone had returned from the woods. The two alone in the cabin now huddled together for warmth that the cabin seemed to be lacking without the heat of the fire. Finland started to get more worried about them.

"It's taking them an awful long time to get back, don't you think Sweden?" The stress from the small blond Fin was strong as he was starting to stress himself out.

"Hmm. I'm sure they're fine," Sweden wasn't too worried nor was he thinking about it too much.

"But what if something happened to them?"

"Denmark would figure something out."

"That doesn't change the fact that they could be hurt or something. Please Sweden, for my sake, let's go look for them."

Sweden looked over at Finland for a moment and then shrugged, stood up and grabbed his shoes. The romantic moment was gone, "If you really want to, then okay." Sweden couldn't help but to start to worry himself.

-To Be Continued.-


End file.
